Half-Blood High
by FangirlXD
Summary: Half-Blood High is the only school demigods can attend to without getting into (too much) trouble. You will recognize some of the teachers from the stories. Mostly OC.
1. Author's note

Hello! I just wanted to say that in the official PJ Fanfiction website, I read this story about the PJO characters creating a school for demigods. It gave me an awesome idea and even if I don't remember the authors name, all rights of the H-B High are his/hers.

I need, for the sake of my plan, some OCs. If you have a good OC idea and you want to see he/her in Half-Blood high, sign them up now!

Name:

Age:

Eye colour:

Hair colour:

Physical description:

Godly parent:

Family (it's possible):

Talents:

Fatal flaw:

Likes:

Dislikes:


	2. The letter

Percy Jackson POV

I look at Annabeth wondering if I should open the letter. She sighs and opens it.

"It's from Half-Blood High. Do you think Luke got into trouble before school even started?" she said. Luke, our sixteen years old boy was going to be a junior this year

"Don't be so harsh on him Wise Girl, maybe it's just Bianca's and Zoe's letter of acceptance." I said thinking about our fourteen years old twins. Those adorable little girls who should join Artemis' Hunt in my opinion.

"Dear Mister and Misses Jackson, we would be honoured if you would accept teaching in the school. We are aware of the fact that you have a son enrolled in the school an that you would like to sign up your twins. Your jobs wouldn't affect the way your children are treated. If you accept to teach at Half-Blood High your subjects will be adapted to your capacities and you will have to attend personal's reunions. To discuss payment and vacations please contact Piper McLean. Cordially, Sabrina Willow." She looked at me with her serious grey eyes

"They called you Misses Jackson." I said proudly and she rolled her eyes playfully

"Oh Seaweed Brain, where haw you been for the past seventeen years?" I smirked but before I could give her my answer Sally entered the room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" said my adorable four years old blond girl. "I found a sand dollar in the fountain!" I smiled at the thought of Poseidon sending his grand kid a sand dollar. Life was good but I felt like I had gotten stuck in a routine and as a demigod, I had to stay active, do stuff.

Fifteen years ago, I had joined Green Peace and had started a project to clean up the oceans but I wanted to do something different now. I started to imagine the whole gang back together teaching how to fight monsters, Greek and Roman mythology, riding pegasus and hopefully swimming.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello! I'm sorry about the length but it's an introduction:) I still need a couple of OCs but a soon as I have what I need the story will be unstoppable.

FangirlXD


	3. The unstoppable Ls

Luke Jackson (Percy and Annabeth's son) POV

My parents are going to teach at my school. Grade me, grade my friends, grade my enemies, grade my crush. What. A. Nightmare. Lupa Grace and Leo Zhang got into my room.

"Look I know I should have told you but I swore upon the Styx I wouldn't." Lupa said staring guiltily at the ground. Leo's parents had also received the letter offering them a job as teachers at Half-Blood High. Lupa's parents were the principal and the vice-principal of the school and that was awkward enough because all of our parents were friends. Imagine the holidays!

I guess I looked as pissed off as Leo because Lupa was going to exit the room. I felt bad. "Wait! You know it's..." I panicked and turned to Leo. I couldn't lie to my friends and telling Lupa it was ok would have been a HUGE lie.

Lupa finished my sentence: "It's going to be super awkward."

Leo sighed and ran his hand through his curly black hair. "My parents accepted even if I begged them not to," he said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"My parents did too," I said.

"School starts tomorrow so just promise me that we will stay friends no matter what," Lupa said.

"Best friends for life," said Leo with a big smile.

"The unstoppable Ls" I said with pride looking at my best friends whom I had known since birth and I though: 'This is going to be a hell of a year.'

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey! I know the chapters I have posted are short but the next one is going to be a long one;) I promise. I still need OCs so it would be really awesome if you could help me. I want to tell the ones who gave me OCs that I appreciate it a lot and that there are some things that I have to change for the story to work. If you don't want me to change your OCs please say so:)

FangirlXD


	4. Lupa Grace

Lupa Grace POV

I'm very anxious about tomorrow, first day of school. I went to bed early so I would be pumped up. There was just one problem: the dreams. Lately, I've been losing sleep thinking about the things in them. And oh, I've been praying hard because for Kyle. I count the stars asleep, then comes the dreams. Kyle Anderson Gilmore, Andrea Gilmore's adopted brother would be in my dreams every night. Not in a romantic way although I couldn't deny that he was good-looking.

I would see him hold up his sword at me with a painful look in his eyes. Usually he would say something like: "You have to choose Lou, please" and then he would swing his sword at me weakly. Someone or something would attack us both and then I would wake up screaming bloody murder.

Today nothing was different. When I woke up I noticed I had slept longer than usual but it was time to get ready to go to Half-Blood High. Something cool about my parents being at the head of the school was that they would take me in and out an when they were in a good mood, we would even go pick up Leo and Luke.

Those stupid, reckless and carefree boys were like brothers to me and I was happy that we could go to school together. We are the unstoppable Ls and we are going to turn Half-Blood High upside down.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry it's short :p tried writing a long one but I don't have enough time... I've got finals coming so I won't update as often as I would like.

FangirlXD


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I just wanted to thank again everyone who gave me OCs, it's really great but from now on I won't need more OCs. Thanks again for everyone who gave me OCs and (this goes to everyone) feel free to review and share your opinion! Here' a really long character because I probably won't be able to update until next weekend:( I know it sucks but on the bright side, summer is almost here and I can't wait B)

Leo Zhang's POV

First day of school drives me crazy; sure, you're excited at the beginning of the day but it keeps getting longer and longer, you get tired and you're officially back to school. I for one, have a girlfriend and I only saw her through iris messages so I was glad I could see her again.

We hugged. And kissed. And talked about our summers. Man, was I crazy about Diana Dillard. She occupied 25% percent of my thoughts permanently if not, it was more. Diana is about 5 feet and a half which only makes her cute. She has light brown hair with some blonde here an there. She's a daughter of Apollo and sure acts like one, she is always cheerful and trusting with everybody.

Now talking about less pleasant things: my parents are presently walking freely in the school and that can't be good. When they told me they were going to teach at HBH I got mad.

The bell rang and I looked at my schedule:

~There will be sport teams such as: swimming, soccer and fencing.

~All juniors' classes will be in the third floor and for those who have forgotten, the cafeteria is still on the first floor. The principal's and the vice-principal's office is located on the fourth floor.

~To get extra credit, you can sing up into one of the extra classes we offer (Art, Greek, Latin, etc.)

First period: Mathematics with Jackson, local C-1 (7:45-8:45)

Second period: History of Gods and the world with , local C-5 (9:00-10:00)

Third period: Physical Education with Jackson, meet at the school's gymnasium, pool or the synthetic field(10:15-11:15)

Fourth period: French with Grace (11:30-12:30)

Lunch (12:30-13:30)

Fifth period: English with Zhang (13:30-14:30)

Sixth period: Science with Solace (14:45-15:45)

Seventh period: Geography with Zhang

Man, this is going to be a hell of a day!

Andrea Gilmore's POV

I walked in class for math. Great. Some people were glad to be back at school but I wasn't, at all. I sat with my gang which is composed by:

-Lupa Grace

-Diana Dillard

\- Willow Benedict: 5foot 8, dark brown eyes and light brown hair. She's a daughter of Hephaestus but acts and looks more like a daughter of Aphrodite.

-Kayleigh Andres: she's a little short, has brown eyes, lots of freckles and dirty blond hair. She's a daughter of Iris and likes pink too much for her own good.

-Cassandra Clair: is a very intense daughter of Athena. She has piercing blue eyes, almost white blonde hair, average heigh and liked books as well as shopping. She was passionate about both.

We had met at the beginning of high school and instantaneously became friends, we are all sixteen going on seventeen. Lately, Lupa had been asking about my adoptive brother a lot and that kind of bothered me. You see Kyle is my adoptive brother whom I have known for three years and he hasn't changed. Something was weird about him because he acted as if my mom was an old friend of his. I avoided him as much as possible. He's a year older than me so this year he'll be a senior.

"Good morning, my name is Annabeth Jackson but you will call me . I am a new teacher here so I don't know all of your names. We will go around each of us saying our name, godly parent and favourite ice cream flavour. You on the front row, you start."

We all looked at Diana who blushed, she can be a little shy in life but not on the soccer field. "My name is Diana Dillard, I am a daughter of Apollo and I like cookie dough ice cream," she said.

Leo Zhang who was just behind her said: "My name's Leo, I'm a legacy and I like chocolate ice cream." Behind Leo was The One And Only class' former bad boy: "John Mendez, son of Hades and I don't eat ice cream," obviously.

Right besides him were The Twins: Sam and Sophia. Sophia was pretty much the class' goth. She would avoid talking to everyone except for her relatives. She had raven black hair wich had golden highlights which her brother didn't have in his equally dark hair. Sam in the other hand was not as dismissive as her sister but he did not try to fit in either.

"My name's Sam, son of Hades" and surprisingly his sister followed: "Sophia, daughter of Hades" from which we move on to: "My name is Luke Jackson, son of the math and PE teachers and..." he was laughing but did not seem amused. "Is this how you want play?" Luke herd the menacing tone his mother was using so he dicided to stare at the ground: "No, sorry."

"Moving on:" the teacher said. 'Oh no' I thought. I looked at Jeremy Blake who winked at me and smiled after I rolled my eyes. "My name is Jeremy Blake, son of Aphrodite the godess of love and my favourite kind of ice cream is caramel."

After everyone had introduced themselves we had class, then class and class and it was a really long day. We probably introduced ourselves more than four times.

Kyle Gilmore's POV

My life is a mess. I know what my life purpose is but it's not like I chose who I am, what I am. I live to kill for the gods, I had every single god's blessing accept for Lady Aphrodite, go figure why! Living eternally is not fun. At all. I guess that you're alive but not really _living._

 **Author's note (yes again!)**

I just needed to say that I really appreciate your support, my loyal readers. May the gods be with you!

FangirlXD


	6. IMPORTANT!

Dear readers,

I'm really sorry but I won't update in a month because I won't have wifi or a computer for what it matters. I'm really committed to the story but I've got to organize the plot, which I will have a lot of time to do. Do not worry, I will finish this story even if it's the last thing I do. I could write my ideas and the next chapters on paper... Like in the good old days. I WILL be back!

FangirlXD


	7. Chapter 6

Kyle's POV

I looked at Sam. My adoptive mother.

*****THREE YEARS AGO*****

"Hello, Kyle. Long time no see, where have you been all of this time?" I looked at her in the eye, trying to show her I cared.

"Samantha, I am truly sorry that I kept you waiting for an explanation for thirteen years." She looked away: "I'm aware," she muttered under her breath. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. She would think I'm a monster and I would rather die than to have my best friend hating me.

"After Lady Artemis caught you breaking the oath with the War Lord, I swore on the river Styx to her that I would do anything to avoid your punishment. She was happy since she actually brought me to Lord Zeus who made me the God's Assassin, he said that since I was immortal it was bound to happen." I took a deep breath, "I asked the Gods to protect you and your kid. I'm sorry I never said anything before, I just couldn't. Facing you and her seemed way too painful." She looked on the verge of tears, "Sam, don't think I left you. Please believe that I've been protecting you, I never stopped loving you or her." She cried, I did too. Our friendship got over it though and as I threw my arms around her I felt glad to have found my way back to the girl I gave up everything for, my best friend.

*****BACK TO THE FUTURE ;)*****

"I cant believe you actually convinced me to go through high school again, school sucks and that is universal but going through high school TWICE? That's just cruel."

She laughed and said: "One of the conditions of me taking you in custody was you going to school and if you don't get reasonably good grades, they'll think I'm a terrible parent and take you somewhere you wouldn't want to." I sighed loudly.

"What will happen when your other friends and my new friends see me graduate?" She bit her lip and gave me one of her 'I don't think I should tell you' looks which really annoyed the hell out of me. I raised my eyebrows and made a 'move on' sign with my right hand; "Kyle, you know you can't run from your destiny, it will catch up to you one day." She held my hand tightly and I kept wondering what my life would look like if I had never met Sam but nothing came to my mind, I wouldn't be who I was today without het.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey! Thank you for reading and waiting for the update!

FangirlXD


	8. Chapter 7

Luke Jackson's POV

Detention is never fun, detention with Lou is even worse, detention with Lou and my mom... I was almost hoping that Hades would take me out of my misery. My mom asks me very precisely to avoid getting into trouble and if by any mischance my friends are with me, she gets mad. Not mad as in grumpy god but more as in an awoken Gaia who looks for revenge and whose eyes are scary enough to create unbelievably destructive storms and catastrophes.

Lupa was really not supposed to be here, I had gotten into a fight with John Mendez who said something very out of place about the reason why my parents had gotten together, something about my mom. I jumped on him and started hitting him, the only thing Lou did was try to break the fight up. Sadly, my mom was walking by and she didn't see me defending her and dad, she didn't see Lou trying to break up a fight. My mom saw me and Lupa over a guy with a broken nose. I got a detention, I could handle it but seeing Lou get her first detention by my mother was terrible.

"I can't believe you got into a fight the second day of school Luke! And Lupa, your parents are going to be very disappointed. How could you let Luke drag you into this kind of thing?" I rolled my eyes as mom went on and on. After half an hour in which Lou didn't say anything in her defence I got mad, it really wasn't fair that she got a detention. "Mom, she was just trying to break up the fight, John should be the one to get in trouble because of what he said. Maybe it wasn't a very good reason to get into a fight but I just wanted him to shut up."

Right when I finished screaming that the principal came in the classroom and gave Lou a speech about the importance of following the rules.

When mom could finally places a word, she explained mr. Grace that it was a misunderstanding.

Annabeth's POV

"Jason! Lupa didn't deserve a detention, she was breaking up a fight that Luke was taking part in, they were both standing over a poor boy whom I send to the nursery." He took off his glasses, shook his head and laughed. "I almost thought you got in trouble Lou, I guess I should have known better." He then turned to my son with a raised eyebrow to which Luke responded with a sigh. I knew that this was not the first time this interaction was taking place because without Jason having to ask, Luke told him everything that had happened including what the other student told him to make him angry.

"I don't think you did anything wrong," said Jason replacing his glasses, "but you did brake his nose so detention 'till five. See you at eight at our place, let's go Lou." Lupa and Luke shared a glance and Jason and his daughter left.

"I want it to be clear that I do not encourage your behaviour, but good job son." I smiled at him and dialled Percy.

"Hi Seaweed Brain, remember we're going to Jason's and Piper's at eight. I'm watching Luke, he's in detention but for a fairly good reason."


End file.
